


A Little Like You

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [36]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: A chat between Beau and Cad about Molly.





	A Little Like You

“Molly…”

Beau looked up from the bowl of soup in her lap, slurping up a noodle obnoxiously, to meet Caduceus’ eyes. “What about him?”

“You admire him, no?”

Beau’s face started to turn a light shade of pink and she cleared her throat. “No! He was an ass. I don’t miss him at all.”

The firbolg frowned. “I don’t like it when you lie to me, Beau.”

Beau sighed and leaned back against the log behind her, casting her gaze over the others as they all got ready to sleep for the night. None of them seemed to be paying them any attention. “Fine. He wasn’t so bad.”

“And you miss him?”

She sneered and crossed her arms over her chest, saying the next word like it physically hurt to do so. “Yeeeessss. Sometimes.”

“That thing that you say, about leaving every place better than you found it… that was him, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was kind of a philosophy of his. Or, at least, he said it was. That guy… I was never sure what was real when it came to him. If he was talking, he was probably lying.”

“Like you.”

Beau then had the audacity to look offended. “Hey, I’m real more often than not, man. I’m nothing like him.”

“But you want to be? Why else would you repeat this philosophy of his like a mantra? It’s a good philosophy. It’s kind, it’s very… you, but you clearly must admire something about the person who said it.” Beau didn’t answer and Caduceus saw her start to curl in on herself protectively. Maybe he was pushing too far. “Do you think he would have liked me?”

She instantly started to relax beside him, then snorted in amusement. “He would have loved you in an annoyingly inappropriate way. He was a button pusher, he would have hunted down your buttons and poked each one.”

“I’m not wearing any buttons.”

Beau opened her mouth like she was going to explain something to him and then smiled and shook her head. “Forget it. Now, as to whether or not you would have liked him, probably not.”

“Why not? I like you.”

“I-Well… thanks. But despite what you seem to think, we were nothing alike. He was loud and pushy and self righteous-”

“Oh, yes, not like you at all,” Caduceus said, a little heavy handed on the sarcasm.

Beau frowned at him with a raised eyebrow. “Was that an attempt at sarcasm?”

“Yes. How was it?”

She shrugged. “Not bad actually.” She turned back to her soup and he let silence fall over them once more.


End file.
